Workmen on construction jobs must, of necessity, carry considerable amounts of wallboard and plywood. The usual four by eight foot sheets are heavy and clumsy to carry. Ordinarily, one grasps one of the two eight-foot edges in one hand and the opposite edge in the other hand. This is cumbersome and means that the board will extend above the workman's head and often make it difficult for him to pass through doorways.
One partial solution to these problems is found in Russo U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,202. This, however, is a somewhat complicated and more expensive design and could result in the workman dropping the wallboard.